Time of Dying
by NoirFoxy
Summary: The memory of Maka keeps on playing in Soul's mind. He can't take it anymore. Rated T for swearing and gore.


**NoirFoxy: Omj! I can't believe it! I've been watching Soul Eater and an idea hit me when I was reading "The Price of Resonance" by ConcealedShadows. The story was soo sad and I decided to try and make something sadder (I think I failed though). Anyways, this is my first Soul Eater story ^-^ I don't own anything in here. **

**

* * *

**Her words from last night suddenly made sense to Soul.

* * *

"Goodbye, Soul." Maka muttered before falling asleep in his arms.

"Huh? Goodbye?"

* * *

Maka's body quivered violently as she gently caressed Soul's bloody cheek.

"Eh Souk…" she said weakly.

"Shhh Maka, don't talk." Soul whispered. Maka turned her head away from Soul and spit out blood.

"Can you….remove my glove? I wanna feel your skin….against mine….one last time." Maka smiled. Between each pause in her words, Maka turned her head and spit out blood.

"Maka…"

"Please Soul?"

Despite how reluctant Soul was, he removed one of his hands from the back of his meister's and removed her glove. Her helped her trembling hand to his face and lightly nuzzled it. The creature that they were fighting smiled happily at the two.

"Maka, everything will be alright! Don't give up!" Soul said as he helplessly watched Maka fight Death's eternal battle. Her eyes shut and Soul's heart leapt into his throat.

"Maka?" The emerald eyes that he loved so much opened weakly and the quickly shut out the world again. They continued to flicker between open and closed. Soul held his breath, for each time her eyes closed, they stayed that way for a longer period of time.

"Soul, I love you." Maka coughed. Blood bubbled from her mouth, but she was too weak to spit it out. It ran down her pale skin, shimmering brightly in the lowlight.

"I love you too Maka, now don't die, it's uncool." Soul pathetically attempted to joke. But, however stupid it was, it still brought a smile to Maka's face. Maka tried to bring her face closer to his, but gave up, panting heavily. Soul understood and pressed his mouth to hers as Maka took her last breath. His meister's body went limp and her hand fell from his cheek and landed lifelessly onto his lap. Soul's crimson eyes widened in shock.

"Maka?" he called weakly. "Maka? No Maka! NO!" Soul threw his head back and roared. Tears ran down his face, smearing the blood; his blood, Maka's blood. The creature laughed cruelly as Soul's head brokenly fell against Maka's body, of which was being cradled gently in his arms. He hugged her body closer to his as his sobs overtook his body.

"How pleasing! Nothing makes me happier than seeing lovers watch each other die! Keep it up and I'll let you live longer before I devour your soul!" the creature laughed.

"You….You bastard!" Soul screamed. He set Maka's body down, standing protectively over it as his left arm transformed into his scythe blade. "I'm gonna tear your fucking head off and hang it on my wall!"

"Go ahead you pathetic excuse of a weapon!"

Soul blindly threw himself at the creature and coughed up blood as the weapon tore threw his stomach, was twisted and then violently pulled out of him.

* * *

Soul's eyes opened and he screamed. The chair that he was strapped to refused to break.

"Stop it! MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!"

"I can't Soul, it's your mind. You're in control." Soul's head hit his chest as he cried silently. Over and over he watched Maka die. Each time he saw it, he felt weaker and more useless. "But, there is a way to make it stop."

Soul's head snapped up.

"How?" he whispered.

"We can give you the power to stop, but you have to accept the black blood." The demon smiled deviously.

"Black blood…." Soul muttered. The demon unbound the restraints keeping Soul in his place.

"What do you say Soul? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Good boy. I'm sure Maka would be proud." Soul felt his vision fade as the black blood took over his body.

* * *

The weapon's red eyes snapped open and he ripped the blade out from his body.

"Such power! It feels great!" he laughed insanely. Soul killed the demon and quickly devoured its soul. He left Maka's body where it was, desperate for human souls. The black blood had won. Soul Eater Evans was no longer himself. He was just an empty shell with no reason for living.

* * *

From her perch on the cloud she was sitting on, Maka cried.

* * *

**Yay? I think the characters were OOC......I feel like an idiot now lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this really noobish story that I had to write. Now, go read that other story and tell me how I did? -heart-  
**

* * *


End file.
